Pour fuir
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Kaidoh courait. Il courait, courait, et courait. Même quand il était fatigué, même quand il avait faim, même quand il avait soif, il courait. FujiKai!


**Titre:**_ Pour fuir  
_**Genre: **_Poétique et drama  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Fuji/Kaidoh, intervention d'autres personnages mais je ne dis rien parce que spoiler_

**Note: **_Hm, que dire... une fic un peu spéciale (encore!). J'ai mis ensemble plusieurs trucs qui m'inspirent beaucoup : les fugues, la mer, les petits villages, et ça a donné ça. J'ai tenté d'en faire un truc poétique/incompréhensible, vous me direz si c'est réussi._

_L'idée m'est venu de Kaidoh : je l'imaginais un jour partir à courir et ne faire que ça, courir. Ensuite Fuji m'est apparu parce que je voulais faire un perso plus énigmatique pour contrebalancer et c'était de loin le meilleur choix (vous en conviendrez). Ensuite ça s'est construit un peu tout seul, je dirais surtout le personnage de Fuji, j'avais une bonne idée pour Kaidoh mais Fuji s'est imposé comme ça._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kaidoh courait. Il courait, courait, et courait. Même quand il était fatigué, même quand il avait faim, même quand il avait soif, il courait.

Il avait oublié depuis quand il courait. Il savait au moins que ça se comptait en jours. Le soleil lui avait permis de s'en rendre compte; depuis son départ, il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé l'heure ou la date. Sa montre comme son téléphone étaient encore sur sa table de chevet, à Tokyo.

Il avait une idée du moment où il allait s'arrêter, cela dit. Chaque jour, il regardait dans son portefeuille et comptait l'argent qui lui restait en termes de jours – quand il n'en aurait plus, il ne pourrait plus manger : vingt, dix-neuf, dix-huit.

Kaidoh courait pour ne pas réfléchir. Il s'arrêtait le moins souvent possible : il remplissait sa bouteille à peine une fois par jour, quand il était chanceux; il mangeait presque moins souvent et toujours en courant; il ne dormait que lorsque son corps n'en pouvait vraiment plus, et alors il s'allongeait un peu n'importe où, pour dormir d'un sommeil trop léger peuplé de trop de cauchemars.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il coure, peu importe à quel point son corps était contre. Parce que son esprit, lui, n'acceptait plus rien d'autre.

~xxx~

Un jour, il vit la mer.

Depuis son départ, il la longeait sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la voyait, tout à coup. Il venait de monter une côte, mais c'était loin d'être la seule depuis le départ; il était au sommet d'une falaise, mais c'était loin d'être la première qu'il surplombait. Son portefeuille, la dernière fois, lui avait annoncé douze jours encore.

Ses yeux, tout d'un coup, avaient décidé de se poser sur la mer. Impossible, dès lors, de les en détacher.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, il s'arrêta ni pour manger, ni pour boire, ni pour dormir. Il resta sur le bord de la falaise, à deux pas du gouffre. La seule pensée qu'il eut fut : pourquoi encore douze? Pourquoi pas zéro?

Finalement, la mer le laissa partir, et il reprit son chemin. Douze descendit à onze, dix, et neuf. La mer était toujours là, et parfois il s'arrêtait pour la regarder, mais le chiffre, jamais, ne devenait zéro.

Peut-être qu'il était lâche. Kaidoh avait arrêté de réfléchir : il courait pour ne pas réfléchir, il courait pour ne pas laisser son cerveau prendre des décisions. S'il s'arrêtait, il allait devoir faire face, accepter, et il n'était pas prêt, pas encore.

Il ne serait jamais prêt.

Quand il arriva à cinq, Kaidoh réalisa qu'il avait surement été trop optimiste. Trois lui prouva que même deux n'arriverait pas, et il s'effondra sur le bord de la route.

Il ne savait même pas quelle route. Ce n'était pas important.

~xxx~

Kaidoh n'était pas censé se réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des siècles. Seule la volonté lui permit de garder ses paupières levées, car il était si éreinté qu'il aurait volontiers dormi encore.

Le coureur eut le courage de se lever et, assis dans ce qui était un futon à même le sol, il dévisagea la pièce du regard. Le sol était en tatami, les murs dans un état correct mais sans plus. C'était un appartement d'une seule pièce, et s'il y avait un petit lavabo avec un comptoir, il n'y avait ni toilette ni douche. Une petite table, qui devait servir à manger, reposait contre un mur. Il y avait un petit bureau, avec une chaise sans pattes, sur lequel trônait le seul luxe de l'endroit : un ordinateur portable, même pas dernier cri.

Autrement, il y avait çà et là des livres, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, la plupart ouverts. En tout, Kaidoh en compta une dizaine, mais il y en avait peut-être plus. C'était le seul désordre de l'endroit autrement très bien rangé – il était trop vide pour y avoir un quelconque désordre.

Les seuls outils de cuisine étaient un cuiseur à riz et un petit barbecue, idéal pour le camping mais évidemment inusité pour la vie de tous les jours. Aucune décoration, pas de téléviseur, même pas de bibliothèque. Il n'y avait qu'un meuble qui devait ranger des vêtements. Autrement, la pièce était si nue qu'elle en aurait eu l'air désolé, si ce n'était des précieux livres qui l'encombraient.

Celui qui l'avait recueilli n'était pas rentré. D'après la lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre, on était le jour, mais il était difficile de juger quel moment précis.

Après son observation, Kaidoh se recoucha. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

~xxx~

La deuxième fois, ce fut un bruit qui le réveilla.

C'était la clé dans la serrure. Kaidoh n'avait aucune idée combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il faisait toujours clair dans la pièce. Il s'assit dans le lit pour accueillir l'habitant des lieux, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire son choc. Aucun ne lui vint, et il resta muet, à fixer l'inconnu qui, tout compte fait, n'était pas si inconnu.

~xxx~

Un jour, Fuji-senpai avait disparu.

Personne n'avait jamais su ce qui était arrivé. À ses seize ans, au beau milieu de sa première année de lycée, il s'était évanoui dans la nature. On avait appelé la police, on avait pensé à un meurtre, un enlèvement, mais personne n'avait songé à une fugue.

Le génie avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait d'excellentes notes, il collectionnait les relations amoureuses sans se mettre quiconque à dos – ce qui était en soi un exploit –, plusieurs clubs de tennis l'avaient invité à les rejoindre après le lycée, son petit frère avait enfin renoué avec lui et sa vie familiale, à l'instar de sa vie sociale, allait à merveilles; bref, il avait une vie de rêve.

Kaidoh se souvenait qu'à l'époque, on ne parlait que de Fuji-senpai : on élaborait mille-et-un scénarios dignes de romans policiers. Le serpent ne s'était pas tellement senti concerné, même s'ils avaient partagé le même club, parce qu'il s'était toujours senti loin de lui.

Cela dit, il se souvenait très bien s'être dit que Fuji-senpai aimait à être mystérieux jusque dans sa disparition.

~xxx~

Il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'agissait bien de Fuji-senpai. Il avait le même sourire, les mêmes yeux, presque la même voix :

- Kaidoh, tu es réveillé?

Et enfin, il le connaissait. Kaidoh tenta de répondre, mais rien ne lui vint. L'ancien génie enleva ses chaussures et s'assit à ses côtés pour lui expliquer :

- Je t'ai trouvé au bord de la route, sur le chemin pour rentrer du travail, il y a deux jours. Tu dors depuis ce temps-là.

Il y eut un silence, comme si Fuji-senpai attendait qu'il lui réponde, mais Kaidoh remarqua qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il fixait le mur et ses yeux semblaient vides. Il enchaina en se relevant :

- Tu dois avoir faim, non? J'ai acheté deux bentos au cas où. Comme je n'ai pas de frigo, je dois tout acheter au jour le jour.

Le ton était léger, mais le sourire n'avait pas l'air très sincère ou très concerné. Fuji-senpai décidément n'avait pas changé, même s'il semblait maintenant garder ses yeux ouverts en permanence. Kaidoh avala, mais ne parla pas pendant que son hôte sortait un plat et le lui tendait.

Ils mangèrent pendant que Fuji-senpai parlait. Il avait une conversation tout à fait normale, qui n'allait guère plus loin que la pluie et le beau temps. Kaidoh n'arrivait pas à lui répondre tellement la situation lui était trop étrange. Il se demanda pourquoi l'ancien génie ne lui posait pas de questions, pourquoi il ne lui expliquait rien.

Il agissait comme si la situation était normale, comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille. Pourtant, il y avait autour de deux ans maintenant que le génie avait disparu de Tokyo.

~xxx~

Kaidoh en apprit un peu plus au courant des prochains jours.

Fuji-senpai travaillait de cinq heures du matin à midi dans un marché de poisson, six jours sur sept. Il était simple vendeur, mais il devait souvent dépecer les bêtes pour les clients. Il avait aussi à soulever des objets lourds. Nul besoin de mentionner que l'odeur était horrible, et il en gardait encore une trace pour tout le reste de la journée. Pour ce que ça représentait, c'était vraiment mal payé, mais au moins il avait des collègues de travail sympathiques.

Il se levait à quatre heures et se couchait à vingt heures le soir; malgré l'horaire un peu étrange, Kaidoh finit par s'y plier lui aussi, vu que c'était plus simple. Quand il avait fini de travailler, il passait s'acheter de quoi manger et ensuite il travaillait sur son ordinateur encore tout l'après-midi.

Le serpent, comme il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la voix, ne pouvait pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais, d'après ses observations, il écrivait soit des commentaires de livres, soit carrément un roman. Tous les livres qui jonchaient le sol venaient de la bibliothèque, où il allait une fois par semaine, et il ne s'agissait toujours que de romans. Fuji-senpai parfois passait des heures à lire, ou alors il passait son temps à taper, mais il arrivait qu'il fasse un peu des deux en même temps, ce qui était étrange aux yeux de son visiteur.

Fuji-senpai ne jetait pas Kaidoh dehors, mais, à part pendant les repas qu'il achetait maintenant pour deux, il faisait presque comme s'il n'existait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais rien expliqué : il s'installait et travaillait, tout simplement. Kaidoh de son côté était libre de tous ses mouvements, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de clé, alors il devait s'ajuster à son horaire.

Quand Fuji-senpai était au marché de poisson, ou quand il travaillait avec ses romans, Kaidoh courait. Il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du village, maintenant, mais il effectuait les mêmes parcours sans se fatiguer. Son portefeuille était depuis plusieurs jours arrêté au trois, et il ne descendait pas d'un seul chiffre.

C'était une drôle de façon de vivre. Kaidoh avait l'impression de squatter, mais Fuji-senpai ne le mettait pas dehors pour autant. Il lui achetait toujours à manger, même s'il n'avait clairement pas d'argent, mais en même temps il ne lui expliquait jamais rien par rapport à lui-même et ne lui posait pas plus de questions. Le serpent, depuis le premier jour, n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la voix – il l'avait peut-être perdu pour toujours, qui sait.

La seule chose qui le retenait encore, c'était les nuits. Fuji-senpai était pauvre, aussi il n'avait qu'un seul futon – il n'y aurait pas eu la place pour un autre. Ils partageaient donc le même lit, le même oreiller, qui tous deux n'étaient prévus que pour une personne.

Loin d'en être dérangé, Fuij-senpai, dès la première nuit, avait pris l'habitude de le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis, ils dormaient enlacés comme un couple, et, au réveil, ils se séparaient sans un seul mot. Kaidoh n'aurait pu juger si son ainé en était honteux ou si, au contraire, c'était peu de choses pour lui.

Pour Kaidoh, en tout cas, ce n'était pas rien.

À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas, avant ce jour, d'avoir déjà dormi avec quelqu'un. Il lui semblait que même son frère n'avait jamais partagé son lit – même s'il avait partagé celui d'un autre. Kaidoh ne réfléchissait pas, mais, dans ses rêves, il lui arrivait de s'en souvenir.

En tout cas, les nuits chez Fuji-senpai étaient tout ce qui le retenait, et il comprenait mal pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas parce qu'il passait encore son temps à courir pour éviter de réfléchir.

Un peu comme la mer, ce jour où il s'était dit que zéro était un plus beau chiffre que douze.

~xxx~

Un jour, au lieu d'aller courir, Kaidoh regarda dans l'ordinateur de Fuji-senpai.

Il n'avait même pas de mot de passe. Il était déjà ouvert sur un document de cent-cinquante de pages, arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase. Kaidoh, intrigué, remonta au début.

Après avoir lu plusieurs pages, Kaidoh réalisa que c'était plus qu'un roman. Le personnage central en était Fuji-senpai, il n'y avait aucun doute, même s'il n'était pas nommé explicitement.

Finalement, il ne put lire que les cinquante premières pages avant que Fuji-senpai ne rentre. Le génie remarqua qu'il lisait, mais ne lui fit aucun commentaire. Kaidoh le prit comme une invitation à continuer et il finit les cent-cinquante pages en quelques jours, quand il n'était pas là.

Même après avoir fini toutes ces pages, il n'était pas certain de comprendre. Le style était trop difficile pour lui, et l'histoire n'était pas chronologique. Il expliquait sa fugue, les sentiments qui l'y avaient poussé, et ils étaient si complexes et se contredisaient tant que Kaidoh n'arrivait pas à les démêler. S'y ajoutaient des souvenirs parfois contredits plus tard, parfois pervertis mais pas toujours de manière explicite, parfois véridiques mais jamais vraiment avérés. Bref, impossible d'y démêler le vrai du faux.

Pourtant, Kaidoh reconnaissait, même s'il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout, que l'œuvre avait de la force. Elle était d'autant plus puissante que, bien qu'elle soit impossible à déchiffrer, elle laissait chez le lecteur une émotion poignante.

Décidément, elle était à l'image de Fuji-senpai. Incompréhensible, mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

~xxx~

Kaidoh ne compta pas les jours. Cela dit, il devait s'être passé des semaines et des semaines, parce que c'était maintenant l'hiver.

Fuji-senpai avait mis un point final à son œuvre. Kaidoh l'avait lu, et la fin le laissait encore plus perplexe que le début : il n'avait aucune réponse, que des questions en plus.

Il ne savait pas si un éditeur un jour accepterait de publier un roman pareil. Certes, c'était tellement fort et poignant que le cœur de Kaidoh s'en était serré, mais il n'y avait aucun fil conducteur, aucun personnage précis auquel s'attacher. Qu'un indicible sentiment qui s'approchait du mal de vivre mais n'en était pas tout à fait. Une émotion impossible à décrire autrement que par ses mots qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Le serpent apprit rapidement que le roman n'avait jamais été destiné à la publication. Fuji-senpai, dès que Kaidoh l'eut lu, le supprima de son ordinateur.

Le lendemain après-midi, il commençait un nouveau document. Kaidoh se demanda à combien il était rendu.

~xxx~

Un jour, Kaidoh retrouva la parole.

C'était encore l'hiver. Le jour de l'an était passé et la fin de janvier était encore plus froide qu'à Tokyo. L'air marin, chargé d'humidité, donnait l'impression d'avoir changé de pays. Quand il courait, maintenant, il devait s'habiller beaucoup plus, au risque de mourir d'hypothermie.

Il trouvait étrange que malgré ce froid si mordant, la mer soit toujours aussi mouvementée. Rongé par la curiosité, il y avait plongé la main pour la retirer aussitôt : il lui avait semblé avoir mis les doigts dans un bloc de glace liquide. L'impression resta pour tout la journée.

C'était peut-être la mer, c'était peut-être le visage de Fuji-senpai, c'était peut-être qu'il était temps que leur quotidien change; en tout cas, Kaidoh parla.

- Pourquoi?

Ce n'était qu'un mot, qui était venu pendant que le génie tapait sur son clavier et que le plus jeune, derrière lui, le regardait faire au lieu de courir dans le froid. Il n'avait même pas cherché à parler : sa bouche avait bougé toute seule.

C'était la question qui lui était venue dès qu'il avait vu Fuji-senpai et qu'il trainait dans un coin de sa tête depuis.

Le plus vieux ne sursauta même pas. Ses mains restèrent un instant immobiles sur les touches de son clavier, puis les doigts s'en soulevèrent. Conscient de l'importance de la question, Fuji-senpai ne tenta pas de l'éviter ou de l'amoindrir. Ses yeux délaissèrent l'écran pour se poser sur les siens, et il sembla au serpent que c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait si expressifs.

- Un jour, j'ai réalisé que la vie était absurde.

Le génie lui faisait maintenant face, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment dans le silence. Kaidoh comprit qu'il parlait de la raison de sa fugue, que, malgré le roman complet qu'il avait lu sur le sujet, le serpent ne comprenait toujours pas. La question de Kaidoh avait retiré le bouchon et Fuji-senpai, tout à coup, se retrouva à raconter, avec des paroles, quelque chose de vrai, d'important.

- J'avais seize ans, j'avais la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Il me manquait seulement le grand amour, mais il serait venu en temps voulu, je n'étais pas inquiet sur ce sujet. Puis, un jour, pendant que je marchais pour me rendre au lycée, j'ai réalisé que la vie n'avait aucun sens.

Fuji-senpai se tut pour fermer les yeux. Il se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise, pour s'immerger dans le sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui à l'époque, et Kaidoh l'admira. On aurait dit que toute sa beauté n'avait servi qu'à faire ressortir cet instant précis. C'était une vision sublime : il n'y avait pire souffrance pour Kaidoh que de le regarder à ce moment-là.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, il pleura.

Toujours les yeux fermés, inconscient des émotions qu'il provoquait chez son kouhai, l'ancien génie poursuivit son récit d'une voix toujours aussi soutenue :

- Ce n'est pas un sentiment qu'on peut expliquer en mots. Je n'étais pas déprimé ou déçu. Je n'avais pas envie de fuir tout ce que j'aimais. Je ne me sentais pas écrasé par le poids des attentes des autres ou par les miennes propres. À dire vrai, il n'y a pas un moment dans ma vie où je me suis plus senti en paix avec moi-même.

Kaidoh ne fit aucun mouvement pour essuyer ses larmes : il resta immobile, comme si le moindre de ses gestes pouvait briser ce qu'était Fuji-senpai à ce moment-là. Il retint tous les sanglots qui menaçaient d'interrompre le silence ou le monologue du plus vieux. Il resta assis, spectateur silencieux d'une façon de penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais concevoir.

- J'ai eu ce sentiment d'urgence que je devais tout quitter. Je ne m'y sentais pas obligé : je sentais seulement que, si je mettais un autre pied devant moi pour atteindre le lycée, j'allais perdre à jamais ce qui m'étreignait le cœur à ce moment-là. J'ai choisi cette émotion-là par-dessus tout le reste.

Un autre silence et Kaidoh avait du mal à bien voir Fuji-senpai maintenant, mais il n'avait pas bougé, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il expliqua plus rapidement, parce que c'était moins important pour lui :

- J'ai retiré tout l'argent que j'avais et j'ai pris le billet de train le plus loin que je pouvais me permettre. Arrivé sur place, ici, j'ai trouvé un emploi et ce logement. Depuis, j'essaie d'écrire pour retrouver ce sentiment, cet instant précis.

Son expression perdit de son calme et sa voix devint plus saccadée, plus troublée :

- Je le cherche encore, Kaidoh. Tant que je ne le retrouverai pas, je ne pourrai pas quitter cette ville.

Cette fois, le silence était de retour pour de bon. Kaidoh ne tenta aucun mouvement. Il vit Fuji-senpai ouvrir enfin les yeux et il le fixa. Le bleu de ses iris se plongea dans son esprit pour le décortiquer, l'analyser, l'observer.

Le serpent se sentait sale, parce que lui n'avait pas connu un tel sentiment. C'était pour une raison horrible qu'il avait tout laissé. Son esprit était souillé, il était rempli de regrets, de douleur, alors que celui de Fuji-senpai était pur.

Il n'en pleura que plus.

Fuji-senpai n'a jamais été reconnu pour réconforter les gens. Tout au plus arrivait-il à dire quelques phrases plus ou moins encourageantes, mais il ne savait pas comment mettre un vrai baume au cœur. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'une étreinte était peut-être tout ce que souhaitaient ceux qui souffrent.

En tout cas, c'était l'impression de Kaidoh, mais elle s'infirma quand le plus vieux le prit doucement dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Kaidoh s'ouvrit, et les larmes redoublèrent. Il ne retint plus ses sanglots. Il se laissa aller dans les bras du plus vieux qui lui frottait le dos. Il n'avait pas une seule parole réconfortante pour lui, mais il n'en voulait pas : il savait de toute façon que rien ne saurait réduire sa douleur, sa souffrance.

Un long moment passa. Quand les larmes de Kaidoh commencèrent à réduire, le génie lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Kaidoh, pourquoi?

D'avoir sa propre question retournée contre lui l'empêcha de l'ignorer, de ne pas y répondre. Pour la première fois depuis son départ, il se souvint consciemment de la raison qui l'avait poussé à courir le plus loin possible. La voix faible, instable, entrecoupée de sanglot, il finit par répondre :

- Je revenais de mon entrainement et j'ai entendu des bruits dans la chambre de mon frère. Je suis arrivé devant sa porte pour cogner quand j'ai entendu la voix d'Inui-senpai. Ils...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de continuer. Il reprit :

- Je les ai pas dérangés. J'étais figé sur place. Je suis resté là quelques minutes, peut-être, à les écouter à travers la porte, puis, tout à coup, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je parte. J'allais jamais pouvoir les regarder, j'allais jamais trouver le courage d'encore leur parler, j'allais jamais réussir à m'enlever de la tête ces sons-là...

Il marqua une pause et reprit plus rapidement, à l'instar de Fuji-senpai :

- Je suis passé dans ma chambre prendre mon portefeuille et un sac à dos. J'avais l'esprit vide, je pensais qu'à des trucs pratiques : prendre ma bouteille d'eau, des vêtements de rechange. J'ai tout fait ça et je suis ressorti sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Il y eut un autre silence, plus long que les autres. Kaidoh finalement expliqua autant pour Fuji-senpai que pour lui-même :

- J'ai tout compris d'un seul coup. En une seule seconde, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'Inui-senpai, j'ai réalisé que Hazue était la personne la plus importante pour moi, et j'ai réalisé que j'étais autant jaloux de l'un que de l'autre. J'ai réalisé que je pourrais jamais leur en vouloir, parce que je les aime trop pour ça, mais que je pourrais jamais leur pardonner, parce que je les aime trop pour ça.

Cette fois, le silence fut presque tangible : il les enveloppa dans une atmosphère douce. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, le temps d'une éternité, et soudain il sembla à Kaidoh que toutes ses souffrances n'avaient plus aucune espèce d'importance, parce que Fuji-senpai était là.

En une seule seconde, tout le paysage changea. Kaidoh se retrouva sur le dos, et la lumière du plafond fut cachée par la silhouette de Fuji-senpai au-dessus de lui. Kaidoh profita d'une autre seconde pour observer, en contreplongée, le visage du génie qui semblait auréolé de lumière.

Une dernière seconde et ils s'embrassaient, sans douceur, sans violence, sans passion mais sans ennui. Kaidoh ferma les yeux, se laissa aller et profita de ce que Fuji-senpai lui donnait comme cadeau d'adieu.

Parce qu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Kaidoh allait partir, le lendemain même, et ils ne se reverraient plus jamais.

C'était la première fois que le serpent faisait l'amour. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, la première fois qu'on le caressait, la première fois qu'il était nu en présence d'une autre personne. Il savait qu'entre eux, il n'y avait pas d'amour, et il n'y en aurait jamais. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas important, qu'il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir donné sa première fois dans une relation sans amour, parce que, sur le moment, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Quand ils eurent terminé, avant de s'endormir, il songea à la mer.

~xxx~

Il n'avait pas assez pour se payer un billet de train, alors il repartit à la course.

Fuji-senpai lui avait laissé un peu d'argent, très peu parce que lui-même n'en avait pas tant. Kaidoh calcula qu'il en avait assez pour à peu près une semaine. Le reste du voyage, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait, mais il verrait bien en temps et lieu.

De temps à autre, il s'arrêtait pour regarder la mer. Alors, il mettait son cerveau en marche, et il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, à ce qu'il pourrait expliquer. Il était déjà décidé sur un point, et c'était qu'il n'allait pas parler de Fuji-senpai. Il n'allait pas non plus expliquer la vraie raison de sa fugue. Il assumerait les conséquences sans jamais rien expliquer.

C'était un chemin parsemé d'embuches, qui serait plus difficile que le courage qu'il avait encore en réserve, mais Kaidoh comprenait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il était pris d'un sentiment qui lui disait que, s'il faisait un seul autre pas pour s'éloigner de Tokyo, il ferait honte à Fuji-senpai et à tout ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Il savait que la course, maintenant, ne serait plus jamais un outil pour fuir, simplement parce que, chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied devant l'autre, il voyait le visage de Fuji-senpai.


End file.
